Story of the Unknown Cleric
by AdamLL
Summary: A soldier kills an enemy cleric not knowing her story and how close to home it hits.
1. Chapter 1

Story of the Unknown Cleric

The mercenary was fighting with all of his strength against the enemy army. He was losing most of his comrades and it was because the enemy cleric kept healing from afar. The only way he could win this battle is if he killed her. He struck the soldier in his way and made a break for her. She grabbed for her tome but fumbled. It was too late he had cut into her. The soldier he slashed out of the way to get to her screamed her name. "Melanie!" He ran to her side not caring about his situation. The mercenary stabbed the soldier through the back and killed him. As he started to walk away the cleric muttered something. "Please….giv…give this to my family." He walked back. She was crying and a slow stream of blood was coming out of her mouth. She held up a book. "Please deliver this to my children. I know you are my enemy, but I love my children so…mu..ch." The mercenary was in shock. He had just destroyed a family. He killed a husband and wife for money. Their children would be orphans now because of what he did. He took the book and kneeled beside her and held her hand as she died. He knew what he had to do.

After the battle he went back to camp. Before he went to bed he started to read the book. The second page read:

_This book is dedicated to my lovely children Luke, Lyre ,and Lyde. May it bring you happiness and tales of love and adventure. _

He turned the page for the start of this cleric's story.

_My story starts in a convent where I was raised. My life was dedicated to worshipping God and learning the ways of the staff. Little did I know that this would all change. One day when I was 19 a group of bandits attacked the convent. They demanded we give them all the money we had and that we provide women for them. One of them didn't like the idea of rape and he mutinied. He fought hard to defend us and eventually proved victorious. We thanked him and he explained himself and apologized. He only joined the bandits because he needed money to help his sick mother. We gave him money and he said he would repay us someday. He said his name was Lloyd. I decided to sneak away after him. I didn't believe he had a sick mother. I followed him back to a town and he did indeed have a sick mother. Lloyd knew I was following him because as I walked away he ran out of his house and called me out. I was so embarrassed. He asked if I wanted to travel with him and see the world. It was a big question, but like a crazy person I said yes. Something about him drew me to him. He told me there was an army being formed to protect our country from bandits. So just like that Lloyd and I were on a journey to join an army to save our country. _

_During our journeys we saved many towns from bandits with his strength and my healing. One day a bandit caught me off guard and had an axe around my neck. Lloyd didn't know what to do, luckily I was able to use my tome I had been practicing with to kill the bandit. I burnt myself a little but I just used a vulnery to heal myself. We eventually met up with the army and honed our skills. During the army's battles I became stronger and stronger. Light magic became my forte and Lloyd was amazing in the way of the sword. We became a force to be reckoned with. _

_I don't know how it happened but I just found myself thinking about Lloyd all the time. I couldn't get him out of my mind. I was completely and totally in love with him. He was always there for me and made me smile. I felt strongest and happiest with him. One day while in a battle I professed my love. I told him I couldn't imagine life without him by my side. He said he felt the same way and that after the war we should get married. I had never felt such happiness. All my dreams were coming true. If you told me that in 2 years time I would have fought in a war and been married I would have laughed. _

_After the war we became wed in a wonderful ceremony. We were so in love and nothing would break us apart. We lived together in a little cottage outside of town. We built everything we had from scratch. We had a little farm and raised a few animals. Lloyd made extra money as a mercenary for the town. I remember when Lloyd would be so tired from working that I would sing to him until he fell asleep. He said he loved my voice. Two wonderful years of marriage passed and we felt like we were missing something in our lives so we decided to have kids. I was very sick during my pregnancy and had a hard time. Lloyd was always there holding my hand, with me. We sadly lost the baby and I was devastated. How could this happen to us? I kept asking myself that over and over again. I went into a depression and nothing Lloyd said could comfort me. _

_Then a miracle happened. On a stormy night we heard a knock on our door. We reluctantly opened it because it was in the middle of the night. There was a basket with a baby boy wrapped up in cloth. We were shocked that this happened. We had lost our baby and God gave us what we had wanted so bad. Parenthood was such a joy. Luke was the perfect baby. He was always quiet and calm. He hardly ever cried. Lloyd always called him our little miracle baby. He grew so fast. He was three when I became pregnant again. We prayed that I would have the baby safely. I was sick during this pregnancy too. I was unusually large this time. I figured the baby was just big, but I gave birth to twin girls. We named them Lyre and Lyde. They both had flame red hair. Lloyd was so happy about having two girls. Luke was a little upset that he didn't have a little brother, but who knows how they will get along? _

_The girls were not at all like Luke as a baby. They were always fussy and crying. Lloyd was such a gentleman and a great dad throughout. He never put himself before the girls and me. He always was there helping. My babies turned into toddlers and before I knew it Luke was 14 and the girls were 11. We are so happy with our family. We bought Luke his first horse for his birthday so he could practice being a knight. It was always his dream to be a knight. I bought a staff and tome for Lyde and a sash and bracelets for Lyre. Lyre was always dancing and singing so we figured she would be a dancer. Lyde loved magic and staffs. They are both quite amazing at what they do. _

_Today was filled with sorrow. The army of our country invaded our neighboring country without warning. They trampled through our land demanding our horses and any supplies. They also wanted us to fight. We refused and they held our children captive. This is not the same army we helped win the last war. Our country has changed. We were forced to fight for a cause we didn't believe in because of the safety of our children. I hope and pray I will see them again. We must fight for the chance that we will reunite. If I never see them again I hope that they know that their father and I love them will all our hearst and that we were sorry that this happened. You should be strong and know that we are in a better place. Everything happens for a reason and we hope that you grow into the adults we knew you would. _

_This next battle will be our last and then we are being sent home. We only have to survive this battle and then we can reunite after 3 long years. I long to see your beautiful faces again. I am crying tears of joy as I am writing this. Love you forever and for always Luke, Lyre, and Lyde._

The mercenary closed the book with a heavy heart. He single handedly destroyed a family. He had no reason to be involved in this war but to earn a little extra money. Reading this cleric's words made him realize how pointless this war was. He thought he knew what it meant to be a soldier. Every time he killed an enemy soldier he was killing someone's father, son, grandpa, mother, daughter, anyone. He hated war and would only use his sword for one more mission. He would search for where the cleric's children were being held and save them. He had a wife and kid back home and he knows how much they mean to him. He would save them, if it was with his dying breath, he would save them.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This is a revision to the first version. I hope this version is better than the last. Tell me what you think.

Story of the Unknown Cleric

The young mercenary was new to the fighting. He had just joined the ranks with his own town militia men. He was lean and had a body meant for fighting and it showed. Though he was a novice he had already proven himself through the few battles they had fought. This battle however was different. He felt as if something bad was going to happen. He did not like killing, but the enemy army was using brutal war tactics and killing the innocent. It was either him or them….at least that's what he kept telling himself. If we win this war fast and swift the killing of innocents will stop.

"Hey Arawin, the army is deploying you better get ready." Arawin snapped out of his thoughts. "Thanks Barter I will be right with ya."

Barter was an old friend of the family. Arawin's parents died when he was still a child so Barter took him in. He was basically his father. Arawin was also just starting a new family. He married his childhood friend Harlyn and she was pregnant with their second child. His family was just growing and he loved them more than life. All of this was for them. He only wanted to protect them from the war.

The battle started off with brutal tactics as always. The enemy lit arrows on fire and began shooting at them. Arawin could hear the screams of fellow comrades as they burned to death. He rushed ahead with adrenaline pumping, sword ready. He sees his first enemy. It's me or them Arawin kept telling himself. The face of the soldier he just killed flashed in his mind. He ran on killing everyone in sight. Before he realized it he was surrounded by the enemy.

"Drop your weapon and surrender and we might not kill you!" Arawin gritted his teeth. He looked at all of them looking for a weak point. "Is this the end?" he thought to himself. Then a familiar voice screamed out. Barter drove his axe into one of the soldiers and with that distraction Arawin killed two of them with ease. An arrow pierced his shoulder plate and even with Barter's help it looked glim for them. A swordmaster screamed as he rushed toward Barter "Why didn't you just surrender!" Barter went to swing his axe. "Nooo Barter! He is too fast!" Arawin's plea was too late. The swordmaster's blade went through Barter's back and then he pulled the blade out. Barter's body dropped and the swordmaster wiped his blade clean. "I'm sorry boy but I am fighting for a cause and you are in the way." It was between him and Arawin now. Arawin couldn't help but notice the look of determination in his eyes, but also a feeling of sadness. Arawin rushed him and he parried the attack. He sidestepped and slashed Arawin's leg. Arawin yelled in pain but jumped back in time to dodge his next attack. "I will just use your own tactics against you." Arawin thought. He dodged and sidestepped in time to slash the soldier in the back. The soldier stepped back in shock, he looked in the distance as if looking for help. A blinding light surrounded him and he was healed. Arawin knew what had happened. There was a cleric hidden somewhere with a psychic staff. He scanned the nearby trees and found her. He would lure him near to her spot and kill her. If he didn't he would surely lose this fight. Slowly but surely Arawin led his enemy closer and closer to the cleric not letting on that he knew her location. A look of worry was on his opponent's face. Arawin broke the fight and ran with all his might toward the cleric. She was startled by his move. She grabbed for her tome but fumbled. It was too late Arawin had cut into her. The swordmaster screamed in agony at what had happened. "Melanie!" He ran to her side not caring about his situation. Arawin was shocked and scared at what was unfolding before his eyes. The swordmaster clutched her in his arms and drew his sword to kill him. Afraid for his life, but not wanting to kill him, Arawin stabbed the soldier through the back and killed him. As he started to walk away from the scene the cleric muttered something. "Please….giv…give this to my family." He walked back. She was crying and a slow stream of blood was coming out of her mouth. She held up a book. "Please deliver this to my children. I know you are my enemy, but I love my children so…mu..ch." Arawin was in shock. He had just destroyed a family. He killed a husband and wife. Their children would be orphans now because of what he did. He took the book and kneeled beside her and held her hand as she died. He knew what he had to do.

After the battle Arawin went back to camp. He couldn't get the day's events out of his head. Barter was dead. The look in the couples eyes as he killed them. Her words haunted him. He held her book in his hands. He lie in bed tossing and turning. He couldn't get to sleep. He could only think of the book and what lie in it. He gave in and opened the book. The first page was a family photo. The second page read:

_This book is dedicated to my lovely children Luke, Lyre ,and Lyde. May it bring you happiness and tales of love and adventure. _

He turned the page for the start of this cleric's story.

_My story starts in a convent where I was raised. My life was dedicated to worshipping God and learning the ways of the staff. Little did I know that this would all change. One day when I was 19 a group of bandits attacked the convent. They demanded we give them all the money we had and that we provide women for them. One of them didn't like the idea of rape and he mutinied. He fought hard to defend us and eventually proved victorious. We thanked him and he explained himself and apologized. He only joined the bandits because he needed money to help his sick mother. We gave him money and he said he would repay us someday. He said his name was Lloyd. I decided to sneak away after him. I didn't believe he had a sick mother. I followed him back to a town and he did indeed have a sick mother. Lloyd knew I was following him because as I walked away he ran out of his house and called me out. I was so embarrassed. He asked if I wanted to travel with him and see the world. It was a big question, but like a crazy person I said yes. Something about him drew me to him. He told me there was an army being formed to protect our country from bandits. So just like that Lloyd and I were on a journey to join an army to save our country. _

_During our journeys we saved many towns from bandits with his strength and my healing. One day a bandit caught me off guard and had an axe around my neck. Lloyd didn't know what to do, luckily I was able to use my tome I had been practicing with to kill the bandit. I burnt myself a little but I just used a vulnery to heal myself. We eventually met up with the army and honed our skills. During the army's battles I became stronger and stronger. Light magic became my forte and Lloyd was amazing in the way of the sword. We became a force to be reckoned with. _

_I don't know how it happened but I just found myself thinking about Lloyd all the time. I couldn't get him out of my mind. I was completely and totally in love with him. He was always there for me and made me smile. I felt strongest and happiest with him. One day while in a battle I professed my love. I told him I couldn't imagine life without him by my side. He said he felt the same way and that after the war we should get married. I had never felt such happiness. All my dreams were coming true. If you told me that in 2 years time I would have fought in a war and been married I would have laughed. _

_After the war we became wed in a wonderful ceremony. We were so in love and nothing would break us apart. We lived together in a little cottage outside of town. We built everything we had from scratch. We had a little farm and raised a few animals. Lloyd made extra money as a mercenary for the town. I remember when Lloyd would be so tired from working that I would sing to him until he fell asleep. He said he loved my voice. Two wonderful years of marriage passed and we felt like we were missing something in our lives so we decided to have kids. I was very sick during my pregnancy and had a hard time. Lloyd was always there holding my hand, with me. We sadly lost the baby and I was devastated. How could this happen to us? I kept asking myself that over and over again. I went into a depression and nothing Lloyd said could comfort me. _

_Then a miracle happened. On a stormy night we heard a knock on our door. We reluctantly opened it because it was in the middle of the night. There was a basket with a baby boy wrapped up in cloth. We were shocked that this happened. We had lost our baby and God gave us what we had wanted so bad. Parenthood was such a joy. Luke was the perfect baby. He was always quiet and calm. He hardly ever cried. Lloyd always called him our little miracle baby. He grew so fast. He was three when I became pregnant again. We prayed that I would have the baby safely. I was sick during this pregnancy too. I was unusually large this time. I figured the baby was just big, but I gave birth to twin girls. We named them Lyre and Lyde. They both had flame red hair. Lloyd was so happy about having two girls. Luke was a little upset that he didn't have a little brother, but who knows how they will get along? _

_The girls were not at all like Luke as a baby. They were always fussy and crying. Lloyd was such a gentleman and a great dad throughout. He never put himself before the girls and me. He always was there helping. My babies turned into toddlers and before I knew it Luke was 14 and the girls were 11. We are so happy with our family. We bought Luke his first horse for his birthday so he could practice being a knight. It was always his dream to be a knight. I bought a staff and tome for Lyde and a sash and bracelets for Lyre. Lyre was always dancing and singing so we figured she would be a dancer. Lyde loved magic and staffs. They are both quite amazing at what they do. _

_Today was filled with sorrow. The army of our country invaded our neighboring country without warning. They trampled through our land demanding our horses and any supplies. They also wanted us to fight. We refused and they held our children captive. This is not the same army we helped win the last war. Our country has changed. We were forced to fight for a cause we didn't believe in because of the safety of our children. I hope and pray I will see them again. We must fight for the chance that we will reunite. If I never see them again I hope that they know that their father and I love them will all our hearst and that we were sorry that this happened. You should be strong and know that we are in a better place. Everything happens for a reason and we hope that you grow into the adults we knew you would. _

_This next battle will be our last and then we are being sent home. We only have to survive this battle and then we can reunite after 3 long years. I long to see your beautiful faces again. I am crying tears of joy as I am writing this. Love you forever and for always Luke, Lyre, and Lyde._

Arawin closed the book with a heavy heart. He single handedly destroyed a family. Reading this cleric's words made him realize how pointless this war was. He thought he knew what it meant to be a soldier. Every time he killed an enemy soldier he was killing someone's father, son, grandpa, mother, daughter, anyone. He hated this war and would only use his sword for one more mission. He would search for where the cleric's children were being held and save them. He had a pregnant wife and kid back home and he knows how much they mean to him. Arawin would save them, if it was with his dying breath, he would save them.


End file.
